User talk:Tastymeatball
Welcome Welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Sabre Turret page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. WarBlade (talk) 13:04, July 22, 2013 (UTC) *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Interwiki links Yep, we have no problem helping... although you should know that those pages are only locked for UC's... I am just a RC, like yourself. 09:12, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :sorry thought there were locked because I was not logged in and the view source button was displayed instead of the edit button No problem, its just that this site used to allow UC's to edit until it became overwhelming. I disagreed with it strongly at the time but its probably better off, in the long run. 18:54, July 23, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Please remember to sign (~~~~) your posts on talk pages and forums... It gets confusing otherwise, thanks 18:58, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Removing Clean Up Notes Please don't remove a clean up comment from a template call without first ensuring that the reason for it being there is first corrected. Specifically, you erased the word "templates" when an article clearly had an atrocious rich text copy/paste job from another article instead of the prescriptive infobox. -- WarBlade (talk) 21:13, September 12, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry I didn't really saw the mistakes and so I thought the only mistake was the "template" and The Digistruct Peak Link. Next time I look closer. :Tastymeatball (talk) 22:06, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Re:File Categories Thank you for your concern towards the categories on this wiki. Unfortunately, we don't have sound categories, and upon asking, I discovered that image categories may be used. So to answer your question, I'm putting the quotes in a character image category because they are files pertaining to a character, and if they remain uncategorized they can be deleted from the wiki. Thank you for asking, if you have any more categorization questions, feel free to ask. 15:00, September 30, 2013 (UTC) I will look into having sound categories created, and if they are I will move the files into them. For the time being the sound files can remain in the image categories. Hopefully this can be resolved such that everyone is happy. 15:27, September 30, 2013 (UTC) In case you haven't seen it on my talk page, a new category, Category:Audio Files, has been created. Thank you for your input. 05:00, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Krieg HATE I have replied to your message on User talk:AWPtical800. I hear HAND and see his hand grow. Not sure why you would hear something different... is yours in english? 19:21, October 18, 2013 (UTC) I would suggest putting up file clips from both german and english versions on the krieg talk page. If the translation were off, then it would be worthy of note... Who knows? maybe you would prove the english version also says hate. Either way, you can open a dialog on the talk page and we can get down to the bottom of this. 20:09, October 18, 2013 (UTC) :The german version can be heard on de:Krieg(Search for "Ich schiebe einen Mordshass" on the page) and english version was already uploaded by me (Can be heard on the Krieg page). :Tastymeatball (talk) 20:56, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Well... barring open discussion on the talk page, there are several people that disagree with the English version saying HATE. To me, the "N" in HAND is clearly distinguishable and while the "D" is a little rough, I am not sure why it would sound like a "T". Conclusion: The translation is off (without knowing German myself). It can be noted on the page to avoid further confusion from German speaking editors. 04:47, October 19, 2013 (UTC) :I uploaded the files in other languages. If someone understands this languages he can say if he is saying hand or hate. French: Italian: Japanese: Spanish: :I think it would be better if you will start a discussion on the talk page. Your english is better than mine ;). :Tastymeatball (talk) 08:57, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Done 03:17, October 20, 2013 (UTC)